helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Murota Mizuki
|caption = Murota Mizuki promoting "Otome no Gyakushuu" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 153.8 cm |shoesize = 23 cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai |blog = }} Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a third generation member of ANGERME, an idol group under Hello! Project. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei on March 1, 2012. Biography Early Life Murota Mizuki was born on June 12, 1998 in Chiba, Japan. In summer 2011, Murota participated in both the S/mileage New Member addition! audition and Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition, but failed. In the S/mileage audition, her number was 1406 and she made it up to the third round. 2012 On March 1, Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei after successfully passing an audition to join the program."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. She was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1 alongside Okamura Rise. During the summer, Murota participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed to pass the 3rd round. From September 15 to December 15, Murota participated in Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ as a back dancer, alongside Kaneko Rie, for Michishige Sayumi's solo song "Lalala no Pipipi." 2013 On January 27, Murota, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote "Help me!!". They sang "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!" and were back-dancers for "LOVE Machine." On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. On the same day, she was a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 7, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai alongside Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. In April, Murota joined Team Okai. She made her debut in the dance unit on April 13, covering the role of Oda Sakura for the dance cover of "Brainstorming". On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for "Ten Made Nobore!" at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Murota participated in the ''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan'' musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaeda, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. On October 4, it was announced that Murota was selected to join S/mileage as the 3rd generation along with Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako,Tommy V.D. "Say hello to S/mileage’s 3rd generation." Hello! News Service. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. She finalized her trainee activities following the release of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's first album, 1 Let's say "Hello!", which was released during the November / December recital on November 29, 2014. Personal Life Family= Murota has an older sisterMurota Mizuki. "またまたお答えするぞ・(*´・`*)・ 室田瑞希" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2015-01-09. |-|Education= When Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. When she debuted in S/mileage, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Murota Mizuki has acquired: *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along best with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' She was good friends with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Murota Mizuki: *'Murotan' (むろたん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Used by members and fans. *'Muro' (むろ): Suggested by Fukuda Kanon, whose nickame is Maro, during an episode of Hello! Project Station. Used by Fukuda Kanon and Katsuta Rina. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan (むろたん) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 153.8 cm *'Shoe Size:' 23 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-03-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' **'Light Blue' (2014-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) **ANGERME (2014-) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Murota Mizuki Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A *'Specialty:' Pantomime, Dance, Robot dance *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, Watching Movies, Dancing *'Motto:' "Isshou kenmei" (一生懸命; As hard as one can) *'Charm Points:' Forehead and Cheeks *'Favorite Food:' Potato Chips *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite sports:' Basketball"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 室田瑞希" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-15). *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Least Favorite Subject:' Social Studies *'Favorite Manga:' One Piece. *'Favorite S/mileage Song:' "Yume Miru Fifteen" *'Other Favorite Songs:' "Memory Seishun no Hikari""Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 53). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Works Magazines *2013.02.23 UTB (Vol. 213) (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano & Yoshihashi Kurumi) *2014.10.30 Gekkan Entame (with Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.11.08 BOMB (with Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.12.06 Top Yell (with Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) * 2015.01.19 Gravure The Television (with Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) * 2015.01.27 Cool-up Girls (with Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) * 2015.01.29 Shukan Famitsu (with Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) Filmography Television *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Rankings Trivia *She wants to be a person who is famous all around the world like Michael Jackson. * She doesn't want to lose to anyone. That's all she can feel when she stands on stage. *After failing the S/mileage audition and the Morning Musume 10th generation audition, her mother suggested her to audition for Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She sang FIRST KISS for the 2013 test event and Memory Seishun no Hikari for the 2014 test event. *During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she believed that she wouldn't lose to any other Kenshuusei member in pantomime, robot dancing, eye relays, splits and mimicry. *She says the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being left out of songs and dances because of the newer members. *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream was to debut soon and have people remember her name and face, and she'd like to appear on Kouhaku as a famous idol. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She wants to try singing "Soku Dakishimete" by ℃-ute. *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rival in dancing was Inaba Manaka, because she's so good that she actually learned from her, and her rival in singing was Danbara Ruru, because her voice is so beautiful that it brought her to tears. *She is currently the only ANGERME member to have the AB blood type. *She is the oldest to have joined S/mileage, at the age of 16. See Also *Murota Mizuki Gallery *Murota Mizuki Discography Featured In *Murota Mizuki Concerts & Event Appearances *Murota Mizuki Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official ANGERME Profile *Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) * Official ANGERME 3rd Gen Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog fr:Murota Mizuki Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 Births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Murota Mizuki Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:ANGERME Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Light Blue Member Color